


It reminded me of you

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 100, Fluff, M/M, Shall We Dance spin off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta brought Taeyong a gift because it just reminded him of his boyfriend.





	It reminded me of you

"Tae, Tae, I brought you something!" Yuta's cheerful voice was almost unheard as the loud music filled the whole apartment. The music came from the bedroom, which Taeyong always used as make-shift studio whenever he had a sudden inspiration and the studio was already closed. The living room was too packed to use it, so they directly arranged the bedroom in a way that made a big place in the middle. 

The door was closed, but it wasn't hard to guess what was going on inside. Yuta took off his shoes and tried to be as silent as he could, even though he knew that the music would suppress his voice. He took of his coat and threw his bag onto the armchair closest to him. 

It's been three months since they moved in together, and almost five months since Yuta finished the university and started his job as a translator. It wasn't what he originally planned, but it made good money and he enjoyed it. 

The kitchen was clean, not a single spot of dirt anywhere. On the counter was a neatly wrapped plate, which contained his dinner probably. Yuta smiled to himself. Taeyong usually waited for him, but it seemed that today he didn't. 

He took the plastic wrap off the plate and placed it in the microwave when he heard the music stopping and the door opening. He couldn't hear his boyfriend's steps since Taeyong walked silently like a cat, but he smiled, when he felt the warm and slightly sweaty body press against him from behind and the slim, but muscular arms wrapped around his body. 

"Hi" Taeyong murmured lowly, pressing a kiss into the junction of Yuta's neck. His voice was as raspy as ever, but it had that slight naivity and childish tune that Yuta loved in it the most. 

"Hey yourself" the Japanese guy answered when the microwave gave a sound that signalled that the food was done. He opened its door so it won't gave anymore screeching sound before he turned around and threw his arms around Taeyong's shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you coming in" Taeyong said, before he pressed a light peck onto Yuta's lips. 

"It's okay" Yuta said, before he pushed Taeyong away with a bright smile. "Wait here!" He said and then ran out of the kitchen, almost skipping. 

Taeyong looked at spot Yuta was standing just a second ago surprised. They have been together for almost two years now, but he was still unable to get used to Yuta's random outbursts and things like that. Also, Yuta would still cut any kiss, hug or anything in half if he needed to get into a fight with Johnny.  
Even if they weren't spending as much time together as before, they still always found something to bicker about. 

Taeyong took Yuta's dinner out of the microwave and placed it on the counter when his boyfriend came back with his hands behind his back and a huge, bright smile on his lips. 

"Guess what~" He sing-sang as he came closer and Taeyong couldn't help but smile back. 

"What?" He lifted up one of his eyebrows. 

"I got this for you!" Yuta said, and pulled his hands in front of himself, showing off the black material between his fingers. For a moment Taeyong couldn't see what it was because Yuta needed to rearrange his grip on it, but then he could finally make out the large black hoodie that Yuta was showing him.  
It had white printed letter over its front with four words under each other: Eat. Dance. Sleep. Repeat. 

"Thanks, baby, but why?" Taeyong asked, as he took the bottom of the hoodie into his hand. It was thick, so he could guess how warm it could be. And it was really big, so it will probably hang on him, just like how he liked it. 

Yuta shrugged.  
"No reason. I saw it and bought it for you. It reminded me of you" he smiled and looked down at the letters. "It's oversized, just how you like it, and it's probably really warm..." He started, but Taeyong cut him off as he stepped to him and hugged his waist with one arm, pressing the hoodie between their bodies. 

He kissed Yuta slowly, sensually, leaving the other breathless when he pulled away and gave him a gentle smile. 

"Thanks, love. I like it" he said, making Yuta blush as he muttered: 

"I'm glad you like it..." His voice was soft and shaky as he was still under the kiss' effect. 

Taeyong suppressed a proud grin. At least he wasn't the only one who was still this stupidly in love even after two years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> If you don't know what this is all about plese check out [this twitter post](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442/status/914020972348534784), because I've deleted the note. (and I'm in hurry so I don't have time to write it down again.)  
> The theme of this countdown is _'100 ways to say 'I love you'_ and is based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you<tumblr)
> 
> So, I'm really, really thankful for your support that you gave me this far, and selfishly I'm counting on you for this last 100 days, too!  
> Reach out to me on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442) if you have any question or request, or tell me it in the comments. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this little drabble! Please, leave a comment after yourself, so I'll know your thoughts about this. :)


End file.
